Family Matters
by Jess.91
Summary: One branch of the family tree gone, ripped away forever. But maybe now, ten years later, it's time for a visit...


OK I've been thinking about this one-shot for ages, but only just got round to doing it. Anyways, if anyone is reading it, drop me a review at the end and let me know what you thought of it ... even if you hated it.

**Family Matters**

Summary: _One branch of the family tree gone, ripped away forever. But maybe now, ten years later, it's time for a visit…_

Quick list of the kids and ages (powers aren't important)

Piper/Leo: Wyatt, 8, Chris, 7, Melinda, 5

Phoebe/Coop: Prudence, 6, Paris, 5, Phoenix, 2

Paige/Henry: Tabitha & Trisha, 5, Henry jr. 3

**Year 2010**

"Are we really going to do this?" Phoebe said nervously, as her two sisters set several tall white candles in a large circle in front of her.

"Yes." Paige said, unable to keep the nerves and excitement from her voice. "It was your idea, Phoebe."

"Yes ... but what if it doesn't work?"

"It's been ten years." Piper said. "They've got to let us see her. We ... we've moved on." She gestured to the corner near the door, where Henry and Phoenix were sat in the playpen, their cousins and siblings sat around them.

"Will it work?" Phoebe said to Leo, who was lighting the candles. Even though her brother in law wasn't a whitelighter any more, Phoebe hoped he'd know the answer.

"It should ..." He said carefully. Phoebe looked back at the book, at the words she knew by heart. How many times had she thought about this moment? But when she made the suggestion to her sisters, she hadn't expected them to agree so readily. And now ... what would happen if it didn't work?

"Ready?" Piper said, looking over at the middle sister.

"Yes." Phoebe said, her voice stronger than she'd expected. Walking over to the playpen, she lifted her youngest daughter out. "Come on, girls." She said brightly to her daughters. "Ready to meet your aunt Prue?"

Several minutes later, the three sisters stood in front of the book of shadows, Piper leaning against her husband, one arm around Chris, her other around Wyatt. Leo was holding Melinda, his other arm around his wife. Phoebe was holding Phoenix, Coop's arm around her, Prudence holding her hand, and Paris holding Coop's. Henry was holding his son, the twins on either side of Paige.

"Ready?" Piper asked again, and when the other two nodded, the three sisters began to chant.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit on the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide._" Everything fell silent as the sisters' voice's died out, and the people in the room watched the candle circle intently. Phoebe had just about given up when tiny white lights began to appear. And then ... they cleared away to reveal a woman familiar to all of them, even the ones that had never met her new her from the photographs of the eldest Halliwell sister.

Her dark hair was longer than they remembered, but she was still the same person, had the same eyes, the same smile…

"Prue." Piper whispered.

"Hey sis." Prue said brightly, but her eyes were shining with tears.

"We never thought we'd see you again." Phoebe said.

"I always knew we would, someday." Prue said absently. She was looking around the room, taking in the faces before her.

"Mummy, mummy." Melinda was saying loudly, tugging her mother's sleeve. "I know her, mummy." Something that may have been guilt passed over Prue's face for a second, as all eyes turned to Melinda.

"How do you know her?" Piper said with obvious confusion.

"She used to sing to me." Melinda smiled. "When I woke up at night, she'd come and sing me a song." Everyone looked back at Prue.

"You don't mind, do you?" Prue said quietly. "I wasn't allowed to see you until you'd really moved on and accepted my death, and done all the stuff you were destined to do ... but there was no way they'd keep me away from my nephews and nieces. I visited them all, when they were little. I didn't think they'd remember me ..."

"Melinda doesn't forget anything." Paige half-joked. Prue looked at the youngest sister, her smile wider.

"Paige. I'd almost forgot we'd never met ... I watch you guys, a lot ... I feel like I know you." She stepped out of the circle, and became solid. The next second, she was hugging Paige tightly.

The next ten minutes was spent with much of the same, Prue embracing everyone, her whole family, most she was meeting for the first time, some that she already knew.

"We missed you so much." Phoebe mumbled into Prue's shoulder. "It took me so long to accept you weren't going to walk through the front door."

"I know." Prue whispered. "I know."

When everyone had been hugged Prue looked anxiously at the candles.

"Don't go. Not yet." Phoebe said quietly.

"I don't have long, Phoebe." Prue said softly. "Only a few more minutes ..."

"Aunt Prue?" Chris interrupted suddenly. "What's it like being dead?"

"You get used to it." Prue smiled, and the mood lightened. "The family just kept on growing, didn't it."

"We never forgot you, though." Phoebe said quickly.

"I know." Prue nodded, glancing at her namesake. "I wish I could've been here ..." She added, so quietly they barely heard her.

"Prue - you and Andy -" Piper said suddenly. "Are you -"

"I can't tell you." Prue said, nodding vigorously.

"Are you ... happy, Prue?" Piper added.

"Yes. A part of me wished I'd been here for you, with you, but ... I'm with mum, and grams, and Andy ... and I still watch over you ... all of you."

"Will you be able to come back, sometimes?" Paige asked, as Prue glanced again at the candles, at the flames that seemed to be shrinking.

"Any time. Just call." Prue smiled. "I ... I really have to go ..." She sighed. "I ... I love you all. Goodbye."

"Bye." The sisters coursed sadly.

"Bye!" The kids said brightly, not really understanding, waving. Prue was smiling as she faded away...


End file.
